


The end of everything

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [26]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Every instinct tells her this is the end





	The end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> AU Alien Invasion, Annie/Starlight

Ash and sleet cover the ground; dirty grey and milky white mixing together. A black ship hovers the sky, humming at a painful pitch. Annie's heart beats fast with her; she looks at her mum to find the same fear reflected in her eyes. 

There is nowhere to run or hide; every instinct in her body says this is the end of everything. Blood drips from her ears and the world goes black. 

When she wakes her mum is dead, the world is silent and she's alone.


End file.
